Sexy back
by flamesurfer
Summary: Kurt hears Puck singing after school and disides to investigate. liking what he sees, he totaly suduces Puck into have mind blowing fun. yummy yummy gay boy action! you have been warned! ;


Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters even though it would totally rock if I owned Kurt. ^-^ but sadly I don't, so no one needs to sue me.

**Let's bring **_**sexy**_** back**

On his way to his locker, Kurt strolled passed the choir room and heard an interesting sound leaking out of the door. Yes, it was defiantly Justin Timberlake. _How strange…_ he thought. He intended to walk right on by. He was already late for his shopping spree with Mercedes. But he couldn't handle the curiosity. He turned on his heel and slipped inside.

"Oh my…" he whispered covering his flaming cheeks.

The glee clubs favorite bad-ass was rocking out to Justin Timberlake's _sexy back_. He was in the middle of a very interesting performance.

"You see these shackles baby I'm your slave…" he sang. "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave… it's just that no one makes me feel this way…"

A million different ideas flashed through Kurt's mind, many of them involving Puck and handcuffs. He giggled behind his hand catching the wanna-be-Justin's attention. Puck automatically stopped singing and switched off the music.

"What the hell are you doing here Hummel?" he demanded.

Kurt merely chuckled. "You don't have to stop Noah," He said. "You were doing great."

"I'm not gonna get my gangster on in front of you! This one is being saved for the ladies." He paused. "Well, you're practically a lady."

Kurt fixed him with a cold stare. "I am _not_ a lady. And I can prove it."

Putting one of those ideas into motion, he slowly backed Puck into a wall and placed his hands on either side of him. "I'm more of a man than you think Noah."

He would never admit it, but Kurt using his real name with him pinned against a wall was strangely erotic. Looking down at his captor he asked. "Who said?"

The small boy ticked them off his fingers. "Finn, Sam, Blaine…Dave." He gave an evil grin with the last one. "All of them were very fun and all, but something tells me you'll be better." He looked Puck up and down and back up again licking his lips. "Mmm… yes," He purred. "You'll be much better."

Puck gulped and ran a shaking hand through his Mohawk. Small drops of sweat began to form on the back of his neck. He felt himself grow hard.

"Want some help with that baby?" Kurt asked batting his thick, long lashes up at his pray. Without even waiting for a response, he slowly unbuttoned Pucks shirt, kissing all newly exposed skin.

"F-fuck you Hummel…" he stuttered as Kurt's kisses made it to his waist line. With agonizingly slow movements, Kurt slid Puck's shirt off, sank to his knees, unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. "Patients sweetheart" he purred, his breath tickling pucks length. "It'll feel better soon."

Puck didn't answer. He couldn't. He couldn't gather enough air. All he could do was lean back against the wall and tremble with anticipation.

Kurt tilted his head to the side and placed his pinkie finger between his teeth as he pondered how to proceed. He was also being very sexy by kneeling before the football player this way. Finally, Kurt flicked his tongue his out and teased the head of Pucks cock before slowly taking in the whole thing. After adjusting to its size, Kurt began to bob up and down sliding his tongue along the sensitive underside.

"H-holy fucking g-god…" Puck stammered. He placed his shaking hands in the small boy's hair and clenched his fists, pulling it by the roots.

Shaking his head, Kurt leaned back and sighed. "You messed up my hair." He pouted. "Now I'm going to have to punish you." He stood up, taking his time to brush off his knees, and then eyed Puck with a bored expression. "What _am _I going to do with you Noah?"

Puck couldn't handle it anymore. The little fag was driving him insane. With a strangled growl, he lunged at Kurt, pinned him against the opposite wall, took his face in both hands and crushed their lips together. Without even waiting for Kurt's approval, he promptly deepened the kiss until it turned eager, violent and hot.

"Ah… ah! Mmm…" Kurt murmured into Puck's mouth. He put up no resistance and made no move to "punish" him. He was enjoying himself far too much.

Releasing his face, Puck gripped Kurt by the shoulders and started nibbling at his neck. Kurt leaned his head back to give him more room. The older man's hands slipped from his shoulders and attacked his shirt, lifting it over his head. He had more trouble with the lady gaga belt and the skin tight skinny jeans. "Who are you trying to keep out Hummel?" Puck grumbled as he struggled to free Kurt of his way too tight pants.

"Not you." He chuckled. "Even if I was, I bet you'd find a way in anyway."

"Damn right." He growled.

Once Kurt was blissfully naked, they laid down on the floor and Pucks hands began to explore him all over. He was shocked to see just how beautiful another guy could be. "You're so pretty…" Puck breathed and before he could stop himself, he stroked Kurt's face with the back of this hand.

Kurt blinked in surprise. "That's an awfully nice think for you to say to me." He pointed out.

"Tell anyone I said that and you're meat." He warned,

"Tell anyone I did _this _and you're meat." In a flash Kurt was straddling Puck leaving the poor guy breathless.

"You think you can handle this?" Kurt purred. "_Or is Sam more man than you?_"

With a cry of surrender, Puck slammed into Kurt _hard. _Damn if that fake blondie was more man than _Puckzilla_.

Kurt was clearly surprised with the amount of force, because in no time at all he was calling out Puck's name.

"My _god_ Noah!" Kurt yelled in surprise. He had no idea that puck would be so…"_Good," _he breathed. "So, so good…"

Kurt dug his nails into the other boys back, tilted his head back and moaned. Puck was better than he was ready for. He had never in his life had he been fucked so well. He was thrilled, and planed to repay him.

He grabbed Puck's face in his hands and kissed him full on the lips, slipping his tongue deep inside his mouth. Kurt loved the way Puck was moaning against him. He wriggled and jerked as the devious little man found any and every way to make him scream. Harder and harder Puck pumped into his captor. Over and over, faster and faster and all around better until Kurt's hips bucked as his sweet spot was hit. His breathing hitched and he began tremble and sweat. He was no longer in control. The hunter became the pray.

Kurt cried out. "HOLY SHIT!" he screeched, his voice echoing off the walls. "Noah! Oh _god _Noah! Yes, yes… ah, AH!"

Without further warning, Kurt's muscles clenched around Puck, violently shaking as he released all over Puck who soon followed.

After it was all over, they laid on their backs panting and sweating. Puck turned to look at Kurt.

He had his arms folded behind his head, his eyes half closed and his lips slightly parted. His bangs were drenched in sweat and sticking to his forehead and his face was a soft seashell pink. Puck swallowed hard and he realized it was probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Once he cooled off, Kurt stood and began dressing. And reluctantly, Puck followed his lead. Kurt was the first to speak.

"I'm surprised at you Noah." He stated. "That was _amazing._"

"It needs to happen more often." Puck agreed.

After blowing a kiss and waggling his fingers goodbye, Kurt left. "Goodbye… Puck." Were his last words.


End file.
